Big Yellow Eyes
by ValeFearless
Summary: Myrtle has a boyfriend. Her life is going great. But what happens when he dumps her? Drabble


She ran as fast as her legs could taker her. She ran past sneering faces, curious glances and people whom just did not care. She just had to get away from everyone. 'This is the worst day of my life', she thought as she fled into the nearest girl's lavatory. Once inside a stall, Myrtle fell to the floor in tearful heap.

'I should have never trusted that creep. He's just a jerk like everyone else.' Her thoughts became more muddled as she cried on. 'I thought he loved me.' A heart-wrenching sob escaped Myrtle's quivering lips as her mind was filled with the memories of him. His voice as he whispered, the way his arms would snake around her, the way he held her as she cried when her peers teased her. He was her whole world. She used think she was his. 'How sudden things change'. Her sobs echoed round the empty bathroom stall as she remembered when he first asked her to be his.

*****They had been walking around the great lake hand in hand. They had been silent for a while when he abruptly stopped her. Mrtyle turned to face him, a questioning look upon her face. He was nervous. She could tell by the way he wouldn't meet her eyes. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at her intently.

"Myrtle will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked of her. Myrtle was speechless. No one had ever asked such a thing and she didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe he was asking her that. They had been seeing each other for some time but this was different.

"I…I…I don't know what to say?"

"Please say yes. You won't regret it."

"Yes!" She squealed with absolute glee.

Then, without warning, he swept her up and twirled her. He put her down and met his lips to hers. He kissed her with so much fervor and passion that she thought she would collapse. She had never felt this way about anyone. She felt like nothing could go wrong.*****

And in another gush of tears, she remembered the way his lips felt against hers. The way he held her gaze each time and the warmth of his breathe on hers when he pulled away. She remembered the way she spilled her drink on their first official date. She remembered the time that he cornered her on the way to class and surprised her with flowers. He was always doing sweet things for her.  
But he also had a dark side. When he was angry theres was no one who could apease him. He would rage and get very cruel. When they fought he always brought her to tears. Calling her 'mudblood' and 'filth'. And he was secretive. She would sometime look out her window at night and see him sneek off into the Forbidden forest. She would question him about it but he wouldn't tell her anything.  
Many people were against the relationship. Her parents for one greatly disapproved. He was two years older than her. He was 16 while she was 14 and her parents didn't like that. Then there was the fact that he was a slytherin and she wasn't. When ever they were seen around school, the students would taunt them and insult them.

'Oh, Merlin why did I let him toy with me? Why did I trust him? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Then Olive Hornby tells me he dumped me because I have goofy glasses. How could he?'.  
Myrtle's glasses were fogging up again.

*****He took her to a quiet section of the library. He was apprehensive and nervous. 'Why is he behaving this way?'

'Myrtle I can't take it anymore…" He couldn't find the words to end it quickly. "You…Ugh!"

"What are you talking about? Can't take what?" Myrtle's voice shook. She didn't want him to continue.

She feared what he would say next. 'He's dumping me…No this is a mistake he can't be dumping me'.

"I just can't do this anymore. You and I..."

The words rang in her ears. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Myrtle. I am. I no longer have feelings for you and don't want to continue seeing you." His voice was flat and uncaring but his eyes told a different story.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me. I don't understand." She was about to break down, she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her dispare and anguish. She would not let him break her yet.

"I can't be with you if I want to carry out my plans."

"Plans? What plans? What are you talking about? Don't you love me anymore?" A sob escaped her lips.

"I can't tell you."

"You are a despicable low human being. I hate you get out of my sight."

"Fine by me. I don't want to be in the presence of a ugly, stupid, filty mudblood anyway."

She'd had it. She quickly turned around and ran.*****

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" She screamed in the empty bathroom stall. She had no one. He was the one person that made her feel good about herself. He made her feel ike she belonged. He made her feel wanted.

There was a rustling on the tiled floor and a weird hissing sound.

'It better not be a boy'

"Who's there?" Silence. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Myrtle was starting to get irritated. 'The nerve of that boy not answering' Then came another low hissing but this time from right outside the stall door.

Carefully Myrtle opened the door. What she saw next was unexpected. A pair of big, yellow eyes and she collapsed.

Her one last thought as her life ended was 'I love you, Tom Riddle.'


End file.
